Alexandra & Valentini Academy for the Exceptionally Talented
by Livia Toric
Summary: Elsa and Anna are best friends born on the same day. They are going to a high school for future spies/secret agents, technology specialist, super heroes, etc. in training. What happens if Elsa meets Jack? Her soulmate? Summary sucks but please read :D First fanfic Jelsa , Anna* Kirstoff I am going to incorporate other Disney characters, too! Enjoy!
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Thanks for clicking in! I am a newbie at fanfic so I am not really good at using it :D **

**Disclaimer : I don't own any Disney and ROTG characters~**

**Enjoy!**

_Beep beep beep beep_

I rolled over and slammed the alarm clock down onto my fluffy white carpet. It's always too early to get up. I snuggle deeper into my warm and cozy comforter. But before I could drift off to sleep, someone knocked on my window. After a few seconds with no reaction from me, the window was thrust opened. Sun lights intruded my room as my midnight blue curtains were opened. "Elsie, get up! It's already 8 in the morning! Come on, come on, sissy. We have to go register ourselves at the academy, which, is going to be opened at 12! Come on! We only have 4 hours, and the drive is about 2 hours! Get up, get up!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped around in the room. Anna is my best friend and we had always been. We are so close that we are practically "twin sisters". We are born on the same day, we know each other better than we know ourselves, yali yada. We had been neighbors for like forever. We even built a mid-air ladder between her room and my room, so we can visit each other easily. "Anna… You sure it's August 30th today?" I covered my head with my pillow and ducked beneath my cover. "Squeak! YESSSS! It is! I can't believe school starts in 2 days! And Kristoff is going to drive us to school in one and half hours" "Oh. S***."

I jumped out of the bed and run into the shower as Anna laughed. Now I am actually so excited for school! I guess now it's the time to properly introduce myself. So hi! My name is Elsa Icie, I am fourteen and am going to be a freshman at Alexandra & Valentini Academy for the Exceptionally Talented (AVAET). I know, long name. AVAET is a government-sponsored public but not-so-public boarding high school for future super heroes, secret agents/spy, people with special abilities, and brainiacs. Ever wonder why you have those national exams? Yap, that's how you get in, along with NSA finding out your secret abilities by checking your phone record. Also, there might be always a teacher in your school that try to scout super intelligence human beings, even if you are acting dumb (that's the case with Kristoff). My bestie and sis is Anna Gold. We share a same birthday on the last day of the year. We got into AVAET with magical abilities, agility, and intelligence. Anna, Kristoff, and I grew up together. Kristoff is bulk and tall, with a tad bit of scariness induced by his height. If three of us are siblings, Kristoff would be caring big brother. Man, that guy is as soft as a snowflake in the heart. He might be classified as the stupid jock at your high school, but, trust me, that guy is unbelievably smart. When we found out that we are all accepted into this prestigious school, we got crazy and almost made holes in the floor because we are jumping too much.

I stepped into the shower, not bothering to wait until the water becomes warm. The cold never bothers me. I took a nice long shower then quickly blow dried my platinum-blonde hair. Walking into my room, I dressed myself in a navy blue low high hem with little snowflakes that ended mid-thigh and wearing a white cardigan over it. I looked at my shoe collection and put on my trusting combat boots. After that, I quickly styled my hair into a messy bun.

One second after I finished my hair, Anna barged in, her strawberry-blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Packed? Ready? Excited" she screamed as she rummaged my closet. "Why did you leave all these cloth behind?" "Anna, you know we have uniforms right?" "Geez, Elsa, you do remember that AVAET have the reputation for being the high school with the best parties right? You got to pack this, that, and… OOO, this, too! I need to borrow this someday. How do you don't have miniskirts? We need to stop at mall on our way there…" Anna started to add clothes into my suitcase. "We are there to study, not to party!" I reasoned. "You are going to be so overwhelmed with school, that you will want to party it off!" She shouted back. I know there is no way I can talk her out of this, so I hoped that she will forget all about it in the near future. "All done! Let's go down for brunch! Kristoff will come and get us in 10 minutes!" She dragged me down stair. I signed with a smile on my face. Sometimes I forget that Anna is not my sister.

_10 minutes later…_

"Bye mom and dad. I love you!" I hugged my mom and dad and got in the back seat as Kristoff put Anna and I's suitcases in the trunk. I waved at our parents as the car pulled out of the driveway. "Free at last! Free at last!" Anna cheered. All of us started to laugh. "Oh and Kristoff? We need to stop by the mall to buy Elsa some new cloth." I facepalmed myself mentally. Darn, she remembered. "Really? Is that really necessary?" Kristoff complained. "Pleassseee?!" Anna started using her puppy-dog eyes. "I gave up! Don't use it on me! Girls…" He mumbled the last part.

When we finally arrived at the mall, Anna dragged me into a store and started to crazily grabbing dresses, skirts, and tops off racks. After 3 minutes, she pushed me into a stall and handed me some cloth. I signed. "Anna!" I shouted after I realized what she handed me, a short-sleeved white crop top that ended just below my bra and a high-waisted destroyed superlight wash shorts that barely covered my butt. "Oh yes, you are wearing it. Come out, let me see!" Anna giggled. I opened the door. "We are getting that. Here, try these on." I closed the door again. That went on for at least seven more times and finally there is only one more left. I put the last one on and felt the silk-like fabric falling down. For the first time during our changing spree, I looked in the mirror. Surprisingly, I actually really like the dress. The dress is a lacy skater dress with transparent lace sleeves and a fitted elegant bodice. I slowly moved around and the flow-y skirt followed me obediently. The dress was deep-cut in the back. I absolutely loved the dress. I opened the door, Anna's jaw dropped down. "You. Look. Stunning." That's all she said. "Thanks," I blushed, "are you getting anything?" I asked. "I found this dress. Oh my god, we are already 20 minutes late. Kristoff is going to kill me." She showed me a dark green v-neck bodycon dress with gold embroidery then dragged me to check-out.

We got on the car with a head-shaking Kristoff and headed to AVAET in Virginia.

**Ya! First chapter! How is it? Please tell me whether I should continue it or not :D Thanks!**


	2. Meet the Roomies

**Thanks for reading my story! You guys are amazing! I can't tell you how happy I am XD Thank you thank you so much! I feel the need to clarify something. Kristoff is fifteen, but he already got his driving license because he is super smart (Almost every 15 years old at AVAET have a driving license lol) Elsa and Anna are going to be freshmen. Kristoff is going to be a sophomore. Disclaimer : I don't own any ROTG & Disney characters~ I do own the other characters :D (you will see who… ;D ) Here we go! **

I leaned against the car door as the wind gently blows against my face. I signed. Everything seems to be going the way it should be. I guess that is a good sign. I let out a little yawn; I know it's almost noon, but hey, ANNA WHY YOU GET ME UP SO EARLY! Everything is so… Peaceful. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Ooooooo… What's that amazing smell? I opened my eyes. Chocolate. I snatch the chocolate out of someone's hand and stuff it in my face. Yummm… This is so amazing! After a while, I finally snapped back into the reality with Anna and Kristoff laughing at me uncontrollably. "What?!" I snapped. Oops, I am in one of my grumpy-after-nap moods. Better watch out, first impression is really really important in high school. Come on Elsa, deal with it, conceal it I mentally chastised myself. "Rise and shine princess! We are at AVAET!" Anna squealed and subsequently started to jump up and down. I whipped around and was immediately stunned at what I saw. The parking was on a hill. From there you can see the panorama of the whole school. The school is gigantic! It's more like a park with at least seven ancient yet beautifully constructed magnificent buildings. There is a lake surrounded by beautiful willows and cobblestone paths, a swallow river traced the end of the campus, the school even has small forest! I spotted a long line in front of the biggest building in the school. Students are walking off in every direction, chatting excitedly and greeting old friends along the way. I can't wait until the day after tomorrow when school starts! "Come on, Elsa! Let's go! I can't wait to meet all those new people!" being the extrovert she is, Anna exclaimed as she drag me towards the long line. I laughed with her and drag my suitcase along. Suddenly, I realized, I am not good with people. My mood saddened at the thought. What about my power? I asked myself. I know there are people here with magic, but should I show it? Better continue to keep it hidden, just in case. I settled and felt the smile reappeared on my face. It's going to be great! I reassured myself and raced Anna to the end of the line.

(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)

After a long long long 10 minutes, we finally got to the front of the line. "Next two!" a woman who is assigning our dormitory shouted, Anna and I hurried to her.

"Name and grade?"

"Anna Gold, freshman."

"Your dorm is going to be at room 15 E, Fate Court. You will be rooming with Elsa Icie, Rapunzel Corona, and Imogen Lee."

"OMG Elsa! We are going to be roomies!"Anna squealed, laughing uncontrollably.

"This will be the best time of my life! Wait, is this Rapunzel Corona, your cousin?"

"I don't know… Punzie, never told me! But she does have magic power, let's go find out!" I laughed.

We thanked the lady after she handed us our schedules, keys, and maps for the campus and headed towards Fate Court located at the west end of the campus. Anna and I chatted while making our way towards our dorm. There were students everywhere! Some of them were hanging out by the lake, some of them were lying on the soft green grass, and some of them were just walking around with their friends. Finally, a cozy round building consists of green slate and glass appeared. The façade of the building of the building is made out of glass. You can see the resting area through the glass. Several students sprawled on the comfy-looking midnight blue sofas in the room.

"Did you know fate court have the best sunset views in the whole state?" Anna asked.

My eyes widened at the mentioning of sunsets. I love sunsets, no adjectives can describe how beautiful they are. Sometimes, I would stare at the scarlet-tinted-horizon-that-gradually-changed-into-an-ombre-salmon-pink-then-into-a-cheery-lemon-yellow-and-finally-into-the-peaceful-royal-blue sky for hours and never move from the spot. They are just so unique and beautiful. Anna always wondered why I never got bored of the view. To her, sunsets are the same every day. However, for me, the truth is, every sunset is different. Just like people. They might be similar, but they are all special in their own way. For example, their subtle changes in colors are ever changing, the special positioning of the setting sun is inconstant, your ambience and mood might be different, etc. Sunsets are the beauties hidden in the nature. If you look hard enough, you will find them. When found, they would be the most delicate view you would ever see. They are connected with your feelings. The same sunset will be different if you view it with different emotions.

"That's amazing! I hope our room has a good view!" I turned to face Anna and started skipping backwards, "Oh! And I…" I bumped into something.

I whipped around and found myself stare into a pair of piercing hazel eyes.

"Underclassman new girl," he smirked after sizing me up and down, "better watch where you going. See you soon."

He winked at me then gave me a small wave like salute and left just like that. "What just happen?" I asked.

"OMG! You bumped into a super HAWT upperclassman who winked at you!" Anna laughed, " Wait…"Suddenly so serious-like, "OMG he is so good looking. OMG OMG OMG. I told you the majority of the guys here are divine-looking. Was I not right?" She got excited again.

I rolled my eyes and signed, "let's just go" However, deep down inside, I have to agree that Anna is right. The guy I bumped into was super good-looking. He has messy brown hair and a royal bone structure. And that pair of amazing eyes… His eyes completed his features. He wore a tight black shirt that showed of his 8-packs and other major muscles and skinny jeans, giving him a bad boy appearance. Too bad, he looks like he is already taken. Wait, what?! I mentally punched myself why am I thinking like Anna? I brushed off the thoughts and headed into the fate court.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ok. Room 15 E. This is it." I looked at Anna who is fiddling with her hair due to nervousness. I knocked at the door. After a few seconds, the door cracked opened, and a familiar face with unbelievable long blond hair peaked out.

"Punzie!" I screamed and proceeded to hug her. "Elsa and Anna! OMG long time no see!" we all engaged in a bear hug.

"Come on in! I can't believe we are going to be roommates!" she leads us in to a spacious living room. There are four doors in the living room that leads to four separate individual rooms. At the end of the living room, there is a bathroom that we all are going to share together.

"Elsa, I know how you love sunsets. So I reserved this room for you." Punzie pushed me through one of the doors.

"Here is your room!" I was bewildered at the sight. The wall facing west was a glass wall, the type that is like I-can-see-you-from-the-inside-but-you-won't-be-able-to-see-me-from-the-outside. The bed was parallel to the wall. You can see the whole sunset just by sitting there. The room also has a big closet and a marble desk with a comfy chair against the ice blue walls. The room is prefect.

"I painted your rooms for you guys. I hope you like it." Punzie smiled

"O Punzie! I love it! Thank you so much!" I said softly and enveloped Punzie in a hug. I really love it. Punzie is the most caring cousin you can ask for.

"I'm glad you like it," she grinned, "Anna, I painted your room forest green, just the way you like it. O and your room faced the sun" Anna's eye widened to the size of the saucer.

"Punzie! That's so kind of you!" She was so excited that she literally ran off into her room. Punzie laughed behind her. I smiled and start unpacking my suitcase.

"Have you guys meet Imogen yet?" Punzie asked.

"No, but I hope she is nice though." Anna answered. I nodded, I can't help to wonder how the other girl is going to look like. Well, she has to have dark hair and dark eyes right? After I finally unpacked my suitcase, I settled down onto the comfy beige sofa, reading one of the book from one of my favorite series, Vampire Academy by Rachel Mead (these books are amazing! You should try them!) Exactly five seconds, after I start reading, someone knocked on the door. The door cracked open and a petite framed girl walked in. She is slim and tall, but not as tall as Punzie, Anna, and I.

"Hi…" She flashed a shy and nervous smile.

"You must be Imogen, come on in!" I greeted her warmly. Something about this girl makes me feel comfortable with her. Like she is already a part of our dorm family, even though I just met her 10 seconds ago. She reminds me of… Me. I realized.

"Are you Imogen? Hi! I am Rapunzel, you can call me Punzie. This is Anna and that's my cousin Elsa. I am a sophomore here and they are freshman like you! Welcome!" Punzie come running into the living room from Anna's room with Anna trailing behind.

"Hi! I'm Anna! I love your name? Can I give you a nickname? What about Im [The first syllable of Imogen]?" Anna shouted excitingly.

"Anna…" I said, as I tried to calm her down. I don't want the new girl to be scared of her.

"That sounds so nice! I really like the name! I never got a nickname before" She smiled.

She is not at all what I thought she was going to look like. Her straight dark-chocolate-colored hair with some auburn-copper highlights cascade down just below her shoulder. Big, I mean big almond shaped dark-browned colored eyes stand out in her beige colored oval-shaped face. She looks lively, happy, and free yet shy at the same time. From what I can see, Punzie, Anna, and I all think that we all could be amazing friends.

"So Im. Do you have any special power?" Anna asked, she anticipated in excitement.

"Anna…" I groaned "It's fine," She let out a few laugh, "I have pathokinesis. [The ability to manipulate the emotions around them]"

She smiled shyly. "Don't worry, I would never ever use it on you guys." Sensing our doubt, she adds on, "I just learned that I have this ability a year ago, so I still don't really know how to use it. And from what I know, by telling you guys about my ability, I would be never able to use it on you guys."

She started to look a little bit down, perhaps because of us three are staring her down with doubt a little bit too much.

"It's fine. I know about your type of ability. It's ok." She said with a calming smile, "It's really rare, too! I wish I could have your ability! It has amazing potentials." Im lightened up a bit while Punzie shoot Anna and I a glare that screamed what she said was true, don't doubt her.

I looked at Im again; her facial emotions were pure and sincere. They genuinely show. Besides, she had the choice to not to tell us about her ability and weaknesses, but she did it anyways. Why would she tell us, if she wants to hurt us? I don't about you, but I feel like I can really trust her. The revelation of her ability, only made me want to be friends with her even more.

"I am a healer; I can heal people with my hair. And, also, an aura reader." Punzie continued.

"Elsa and I have controls over elements. I can manipulate fire and Elsa has icy powers." Anna jumped in, trying to make Im feel better.

Something in the air shifted, the presence of the warm afternoon sun turned cold. Shadows envelop us. Suddenly, I feel the urge to keep my ability a secret. I look around. Punzie, Anna, and Im all look slightly uncomfortable. I am sure I have the same facial expression on.

"I think we should keep our abilities as secrets. We shouldn't display it publicly." I blurt out suddenly.

Something isn't right; I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I agree. But I am OK if you want to tell my ability to someone you trust." Im said. Punzie and Anna nodded in agreement.

"So, where did you come from?" Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Anna asked as she tried to get rid of the strange cold sensation.

"I'm from Williamsburg, Virginia. How about you guys?"

"Elsa and I are from Arendelle, West Virginia and Punzie, well, Punzie's from Corona, Virginia. Do you have any sibilings? We don't, but Elsa and I were born on the same day, which is the last day of the year, so we are practically twins and Punzie's like our real sister. Our neighbor, Kristoff, is like our big brother!" Anna rattled.

Im's smile dimmed a little, "Um... Actually, I am an orphan."

The temperature dropped again, and an awkward silence followed.

"I'm so sorry Im! I didn't mean it. I don't know. I just… Ugh… I don't know! I am so so so so so sorry." Anna blurted out.

"It's okay." Im let out small laugh, trying to shake off the tension. I went over and gave her a hug.

"You room is over there. Is it okay?" I asked.

"Sure! It looks great! That's such a big window! Maybe I can even see sunrises from there. Thanks! Is it okay if I go unpack first?" She exclaimed, her happy expressions returned on to her face.

"No problem! Oh, and Im? Can I paint your room? I love painting!" pointing to her slightly ajar door that showed a glimpse of her artsy, colorful room, with splashes of rainbow color.

"You painted that?" Punzie nodded, "That's so amazing! I can't draw at all! Can you teach me? I would be so happy if you could paint my room!" Im's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sure! Anytime!" Punzie laughed. "Okay, I will be right back!" Im disappeared into her room.

"Oh and Im? How old are you and when is your birthday?" Anna yelled. "I am thirteen and my birthday is on October 4th!" Im laughed then shouted back.

Anna signed, "Isn't she nice? And, wow, she is so much younger than us."

"I know right? She is so genuine! I can see it." Punzie smiled I nodded with her.

"Such a sad background. I hope she is happy right now" I responded quietly. "

Anna! Quick we have to finish decorating your room! We have to go get our schedules! I just talked to Flynn and he is coming over here with his roommates in thirty minutes!" Punzie started dragging Anna to Anna's room.

"Wow wow wow. Hold the horses. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"Wait what?! When how where? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!" Anna and I yelled.

"Ya, I do. Since last year. He is coming over and you guys can meet him." Punzie smiled sheepishly.

Anna started jumping up and down. "OOO! Tell me all about it while we are decorating!" They shut the door behind them.

I signed. Finally, peace. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed, above my fluffy baby blue comforter and continued reading. _Maybe something interesting is going to happen soon, i can feel it._ I smiled to myself.

**To blackbutterfly2861: Thank you thank you thank you so much! Your review meant a lot to me. :D**

**Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy the story! And please review! Thanks!**


	3. My name is Imogen Lee

**Hey y'all Liv here! Signing in. Long time no see! It's been crazy for me. Third quarter is ending, I really want all A's! (lol no judgement) Sprained my ankle while running in school (a construction zone). No sleep what so ever. It's hard! At least lacrosse is fun :D This story in honor of the half-birthdays and homecoming.**

**Kudos to lovinglovexx for giving such amazing advice at writing! Thank you so much!**

**RedWillow318 Happy half birthday! This was meant to be a half birthday present for you and me, but i was so busy yesterday XD**

**Anyways this chapter is about Im, she is going to be one of the main characters along with Elsa, Jack, and a character who I slightly mentioned (wink wink) I just want you guys to know about Im, so you can understand her decisions in the future. I hope you guys like it!**

**Without any further ado, Enjoy!**

**(*I only own Imogen Lee)**

My name is Imogen Lee. And I don't know who I am.

I don't know where to start either. Well, a life obviously would start on the day when one knows that he or she is alive. When one is conscious. When one is aware of what's going on around him or her. When he or she has the ability to remember. And or in my case, when I am living.

I barely started living my life. My very first memories were three years ago. And no, it's not like I have a terrible memory and forgot everything that happened before that eventful day. It's the nothingness that occurs whenever I think about it. I feel nothing. I know nothing. And I see nothing. There were also no evidence, no picture, and no nothing of what so ever that proved that I existed. I never know who I am.

Who was I? Was there even an I?

I remember my "awakening" well.

I remembered waking up and nothingness was all I felt. Just blank. Not knowing what was happening, not knowing what's going to happen, and not knowing what had happened in the past. Ironically, when I woke up, I was bathed in golden warm afternoon sun rays and lying in a soft bed. I am in a safe haven. Note, not in a scientific lab with blinding white lights, a secret underground room full of torturing equipment, or zombies' apocalypse like what happens in most movies.

My name is Imogen Lee. I am ten. I need to counter the prophecy.

A voice that I presume was mine spoke in my head. That was the first and last time I had heard about the prophecy in a very long time. What's the prophecy? I pressed on asking the voice in my head. Nothingness come back again. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, still as an ice-cold statue. After a while, a lady rushed in, "My dear lord! Imogen, you are finally awake!" Tears rushed out of her eyes as she embraced me in a chocking hug, "I was so worried when we found you passed out on the road! Are you okay, my dear?" she exclaimed worriedly. Her eyebrows furrowed together making wrinkles on her forehead. I passed out the road? Something tugged at the back of my mind, I reached hard for it. Nothing. I tried to talk. With twitching lips, I tried to force them to form the correct position. I could almost taste the words, air rushes out deep from my lungs, but nothing came out. At the back of my mind, I know that I know her, despite the confusion clouding my senses. After several fruitless trials, my lips finally start to function again. "I am sorry, but who are you?" My lips cracked and blood dripped on my tongue. My throat hurts and my voice hoarse. It felt like it had been ages since I last spoke. Or… Is this the first time I speak? Nevertheless, the words tasted like honey on my tongue and my voice sounded like music to my air. Everything was so alive and real. Doubts filled up my mind. I could feel the truth. It's so close, I could taste it. However, the truth decided to play a game with me to make everything so much more complicated. An agonizing headache emerged, I fought hard to keep my eyes open and stay conscious. I needed the answers. The woman was shocked, after some speechless moments, she quietly asked, "You mean, you don't remember anything?" I nodded gingerly, not wanting to make any wrong move. "Oh, Imogen." She embraced me in a hug and gently patted my head. I relaxed, I think I could trust her. Something tells me I could.

Later, I learned that I am an orphan at an orphanage .

After a month or so I was being registered at a new school, Coulson Middle school. I guess it was a brand new start for me.

I thought I might be able to fit right in, but no. I lacked knowledge in how schools and relationship functions. I never had a real friend friend before. I don't know how to talk to people. In addition, everyone in the school already know each other already, and they are NOT interested in talking to a new comer. I spent my first year alive, 7th grade, in solitude, I shut myself out from the world. I lost all my emotions. I still have the basic emotions like happiness, sadness, and the feeling of being intimidated, but that's all I really feel afterwards. Even though I still feel happiness, but the feeling of genuine never really comes by often. I never feel the strong emotions like love, hate, jealousy, etc.

My only friend at that time was Eugene Fitzherbert. We were from the same orphanage and went to the same school. He was a grade above me andtwo years older than I am. He tried to be the bad boy at school; a cover that I found hilarious because he is a real softie inside. He always treat me like his little sister and I look up to him like he is my big brother. He taught me how to live my life, stood up for me when I got picked on, and comforted me when I am feeling down. We had a really close bond. But then a year later, he disappeared without a trace, leaving me alone in middle school and the orphanage. He never told me that he is leaving and he never left any messages. I tried to find out his whereabouts but no one would tell me.

I completely shut myself out from the world.

Since I isolated myself from the society, books were naturally my friends. Don't stereotype as the typical Asian bookworm, because, I, for one, am not. I am athletic. And it's in my nature to have fun and play. Even if it doesn't seems like it on the outside. I mean, it's really hard to be yourself and have/be fun when everyone in your school whisper/ignore/glare-daggers at you. Books are great, it's one of the best ways to pass times. You have to agree with me because if you guys don't like reading you won't be reading this right now XD So please don't stereotype me. (Hashtag ONEOFMYPETPEEVES) I am more than you think I am. Oh wait, who am I kidding, I don't even know who I am. BUT STILL. From what I know about myself, at least. (I can feel you guys are judging me so hard right now. But STILL)

Anyways, excellent grades, teachers, even the harshest ones, love me. It might sound kind of weird, but if I wanted something bad enough, I always managed to get it. There was one day, I failed on one of major exams. I stayed after school to debate one of the toughest teacher in school about giving me some extra credit. And for somehow reason, I succeed. I wasn't expecting that. I thanked her greatly and ran out of the classroom before she changed her mind, but once I stepped out of the classroom, my counselor stopped me and took me into her office. Generally, she has a smile on her face everyday, every second. But there were none on her face at that moment. I was genuinely scared because I thought I did something wrong. We sat down in her office. She handed me test ad told me to finish it in 2 hours and that she would call the orphanage about the test I have to take. When she handed me test, I was in shock, it was seriously a stack of paper, not 4 pages, but like a freaking whole stack. Without further ado, I started on the first question. Man, it was hard! Somehow I managed to finish it under 2 hours. That day I went home with questions at the back of my mind. _What's going on?_

The second day, my counselor called me back to her office. As I sat down across her, I can't help but shiver, not from the AC coldness, but from the tension. Still no smile on her face.

"Imogen, I understand that you had excellent grades in every and each of your classes and it had been that way ever since you started school. Yesterday, I over heard you when you and , as you know the teacher who has the reputation of being the toughest teacher around this region, into giving you some extra credit when you failed her test. So I took you into my office and gave you a test. A test that less than one percent of people can finish it under 2 hours and still manage to pass it. I had been watching you. I wanted you to take the test because I suspected you have a special talent. Talent, as in special ability, that less than 0.01 percent of people have. Yesterday, your confrontation with had confirmed my suspicion. Imogen, dear, you have pathokinesis. The ability to manipulate emotions." Her eyes softened as she let the last sentence suspend in the air. I was shocked. _Me? Special talent?_ Why me?

"The test I ask you to take was the entrance exam to Alexandra and Valentini Academy for the Exceptionally Talented (AVAET), one of the most prestigious government-sponsored high school in the whole world. It's a school for future spies, braniacs, and superheroes. I am a Searcher for the school. No one knows about it, because we kept it as a secret. And you, my dear, had qualified for all three of the requirements. As you know with great powers come with great responsibilities. Pathokinesis is a rare and useful talent. They are hard to come by. AVAET will teach you how to control, use, and perfect you ability and prepare you as a future spy for the government agency (CIA). After this semester you will be heading there for high school if you choose." She paused then smiled, "I know it's a lot to take in, so you are dismissed for the rest of the day. You can stay in my office to think about it. Please note that this opportunity is not an everyday thing. It would perfect if you choose to accept this invitation. However, please think through it, you would have to deal with the all the responsibility/consequence that comes with it. Bye the way, please don't tell anyone about this meeting. It's first-class top secret. You would be in danger, if you tell anyone about your talent, and you would put the whole country in danger if you tell ANYONE about the school. Have a good dday." With that, she ended with a smile and walked out, leaving me alone in the office.

After she was gone, I was in shock for a good old 1 hour. Then all I could think about is my "talent", I never know how to use it, let alone am aware about the feeling of it when it's in use. After a while, I started to think about my talent. It's beautiful yet deadly. It's evil yet innocent. I thought about it, the decided the best way to put it into use is to train it and devote myself to the country. Besides, who wouldn't want to be a spy and meet all those superheros?! It's my dream! It's correspond with my nature and my passion for adventure. I love all the dangerous adventure that comes with it.

By the time I decided, it's already the end of the day. "I accept."That's all I said when my counselor walked in again. I am going to AVAET.

The rest of the year passed like a blur. I filled out the forms chose my classes. Read, sleep, and repeat (lol) And the summer flied by. The government gave me more than enough money for buying supplies that I can use in school. Since, that money is all mine. I did what every normal girl would do - shop till I'm broke!

Finally, departure came. I hugged everyone I knew goodbye, tears slowly made way down my face as I knew I won't see them ever again. I am leaving my past life behind.

In a blur, I am already in AVAET, ready to start a new life. In fact, I am standing outside my dorm room. I can't help to wonder what's my roommates like. do they have talents? _Here's to a new life._ I said to myself. I knocked on the door, and find a true smile on my face. Oh gosh, I am so nervous with excitement. After a while, the door creaked open. A girl with platinum blond hair and a tall and slender figure open the door. She is beautiful like a cover model.

"Hi..." I said. She looks so kind and nice. I can feel it. I know we are going to be great friends. I just knew it.

"You must be Imogen! Come on in!" With that she welcomed me in.

Just then a girl with long long long long long blonde hair rushed in and at her heels a bubbly girl with strawberry blonde. They are so kind, nice, and amazing looking just like the first girl. Seriously, what's up with this school and good-looking people? Everyone is model-looking here.

"Are you Imogen? Hi! I am Rapunzel, you can call me Punzie. This is Anna and that's my cousin Elsa. I am a sophomore here and they are freshman like you! Welcome!" The girl with long hair said. (Best friend alert!)

"Hi! I'm Anna! I love your name? Can I give you a nickname? What about Im [The first syllable of Imogen]?" The girl with the strawberry-blonde hair yelled excitingly. (OMG all best friends alert!)

Just like that, I can feel a real, rare, and genuine happiness blossomed with in me. I know that I belong here, and this is where I belong. I can feel my center opening up again. I am alive.

**Thanks for reading! I tried. Do you guys like it? As always review please! I would love to know do you guys like the direction the story is going in. Until we meet again lovies! - Liv**


	4. Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's spring break, but i didn't have enough time to seriously sit down and write quietly ALONE until NOW. **

**I can't express enough thanks to you guys! 9 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you thank you thank you! Air hugs!**

**lovinglovexx : I'm so glad you like it! You are seriously like my idol!**

**Guest : Thank you so much! It means a lot to me :D ! I will try update as soon as possible!**

**Shimmer Shine : Thank you! I will try to write more! XD**

**Cuteclefairygirl40: I promise, you can smell romance in the air ;D**

**With out further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Disney or ROTG characters :( I wish I do...**

**I hope you like my new chapter!**

I lay on my bed with my favorite book [frostbite in Vampire Academy series by Rachel Mead 3] in my hand, enjoying the first afternoon of my freedom. I can't help but express my inner excitement. _Weeee High school! Yeah!_ I smiled at my nervous-excitement emotions, the type with butterfly anxiety.

I signed as I tried to relax.

I breathed in the subtle yet relaxing scent of rose, and felt the welcoming softness of my fluffy comforter, then snuggle deeper into my silky pillow. I feel calm now. _Weeeeeee!_ Not.

Calmer than before, at least.

But still! I can't wait to meet new people. Funny how even though the school hasn't even started yet; I already feels at home.

_This is where I belong._

I smiled, I can feel myself opening up again. But then, the events happened in the past flashes before my eyes and slapped me in the face.

_No. I can't._

As much as I wanted the warmth of new friends in this school, I need to keep my distance. Suddenly, I am rigid all over again.

_I don't want to get hurt._

I refused to be taunted by the past. The past is in the past, where they belongs; not in the future, where I dominates.

I rolled my eyes as I threw these unpleasant memories back to where they should be, then continue reading my book. Still, I couldn't contain my inner excitement. My thoughts can't help but wonder to the people I'm going to meet. I bombard my mind with questions about the future.

_Who are they going to be? What can they do? Would I get along with people?_

I paused for a second, daring myself to ask this question.

_Everything is going to be great, right?_

So far, everything had been going smoothly.

Remembering the unnatural coldness that happened when we were meeting Im, I shuddered. No, it's not like cold bothers me. In fact, I welcome it. I don't feel cold, I mean, I don't feel the feeling of coldness. (Well, I am the cold. Right? My icy power... get it? Ya?) It's just normal to me. What happened? For one, it wasn't natural. That coldness went under my skin, and straight to my heart, the out of my body. It was like an icy cold wind that went through your body, reaching to every part of you. It was not comfortable. And no, I don't think it's because of Im. She was just as surprised as we are. In fact, among all four of us, she would have the least clue of what's going on. If it, the coldness, happened because of her, it would have only be logical if it happened the second I meet her; which was the second I opened the door, right? It would not be logical if she's the reason of the coldness and the coldness happened later... Would it?

Clearly, I confused myself right here.

I signed.

Sometimes, you just let everything be, and see whatcha gonna do about it later.

_Whatever, I am just going to enjoy myself, and stop worrying._

Again, I threw this issue to the back of my head.

I glanced at my icy blue digital clock on top of my desk. The clock displayed 2:57 on its screen.

I closed my book and began sliding down from my bed.

_Okay, so Punzie's boyfriend and his roommates are going to come soon. I might as well just sit in the living room and wait for Punzie and Anna to come out. _

I walked out of my room door and crashed into the sofa. Man, I seriously wish I can stay like that all day long.

I spaced out on the coach for a good two minutes, then an idea popped into my head.

Hey! Why don't I invite Im to go get her schedule with us?

I stand up and knocked on Im's door.

"Coming!" Im yelled, her voice muffled by the door. Wow, the school have great sound-proof doors. I smiled to myself. Anna can't wake me up by her snores now! Ha! More sleeping time!

One second later, Im opened the door.

"Hey Elsa! What's up?" She answered cheerfully.

"So Punzie, Anna, and I are going to pick up our schedules with Punzie's boyfriend and his roommates. Wanna come?" I asked casually.

"Wow that's a lot of people!" she blinked, "Sure, I would love to! I can't believe I am going to high school! Everything is going to change and everything is happening so fast!" She laughed as closes her door.

"I know! For me, it was like yesterday I was just starting 8th grade then boom I got accepted into this amazing school! I can't wait till class starts!"

We talked about sports, what we chose for electives, books, movies and what we are most excited about this school. It turns out we both do lacrosse in spring! But then the argument turned heated when we debated which English actor is the hottest.

"Alex. Pettyfer. Is. The. Best. Done." I stated while totally fangirling.

"NO! He looks too old and perfect. Benjamin Stone forever~" She totally sing-songed the name.

I jokingly glared at her while she glared at me back.

"Nope, he is too plain." I joked.

"OMG, he is not! He is like the most perfect guy in the world!" She exclaimed while spaced out with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Looks like someone got a…" I was going to say crush, but then Punzie and Anna came out of Anna's room and shouted, "Done! Okay where is Flynn! He should be here by now! If he is going to be late, he know he will be saying hello to his dear friend frying pan."

Frying pan? I looked at Anna, she looked at me then shrugged. Okay, interesting. I guess.

Just as Punzie shouted frying pan, someone knocked on the door and sing-songed, "Punzie~ open your door~"[think, Rapunzel, let down your hair~ voice] Anna, Im, and I totally faceplamed ourselves, seriously that's what Punzie's boyfriend do?

Punzie squealed and ran to open the door, revealing two figure.

She jumped into the arm of a tall, well-build guy, with a scuffy goatee. That guys, Flynn I guess, twirled her around, laughing all the way.

"That's my girl!" He said, with a surprisingly soft voice, and kissed her on the cheek.

Punzie giggled. "So who are the ladies here?" He asked

"So Flynn, this is my cousin Elsa, and her best friend Anna. And that's Im, short for Imogen, our new roommate" She gestured at us.

"And girls," I looked at Im and she had a look of surprise and disbelief on her face, I quietly laughed, "this is my boyfriend," Punzie made air quotation marks in the air, "'Flynn Rider' while his real name is…"

Before Punzie can say anything, someone, Im I realized, angrily yelled, "EUGENE FITZHERBERT! HOW DARE YOU LEFT ME ALONE LAST YEAR?! YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING! YOU JERK!" She then proceeds to punch "Flynn" with all her might only to be caught with both her hands in Flynn's fists.

"Imogen! Long time no see! Little sis! No hugs? Fine! It's good to see you again! Ouch! That hurts." He laughed as he tried to dodge her kicks, while the rest of us have no clue of what's going on.

Flynn must have seen the confused looks on our face, between arguments with Im. So he whispered something to Im, who then abruptly stopped fighting slash attacking Flynn, and started to blush profoundly.

"Sorry," She murmured, "it won't happen if this jerk here at least gave me an explanation when he left." Im then crossed her arm and jokingly glared at Flynn.

"Wow wow sis. Chill out." he scratched his head and flashed us an apologetic smile.

"Flynn, you better explain right now." Punzie glared at him while tapping her foot.

"Umm, well, you know, before I come to AVAET, I was, umm, I lived in an orphanage with Im." He rubbed his neck then continued, "Im here was like my sister. One day, unexpectedly, I received an acceptance letter from AVAET, they made me leave the orphanage on the second day. So I kind of left without saying goodbye to Im. So, sorry, Im. Hugs?" He open his arms and flashed a smile at Im.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine." They hugged, "I missed you so much big bro." She smiled.

"Awwwww…." Anna exclaimed in the background while I smiled at reunion. It's so sweet!

The second they finished hugging a loud "Bang!" filled room. "EUGUENE FITZHERBERT! You don't ever EVER so this type of thing to a girl, especially if she is the equivalent of you sister!" Punzie shouted, with a frying pan (what? Frying pan?)in her hand. The rest of us looked at her in shock.

"Got it babe! No doing it again! Can you get that frying pan away from me now?" He pleaded the last part with puppy dog eyes. We all laughed.

"You better! Here Im, I helped you avenged him." Punzie smiled.

"Oh! And guys, this is one of my three roommates. The other two should be on their way here." Flynn patted the guy beside him.

"Kristoff! I didn't know that you are rooming with Elsa's cousin's boyfriend! This is so fun!" Anna rushed in for a bear hug.

"Gasp! Shocker!" Kristoff said sarcastically, "This semester is going to be interesting." He commented.

"Kristoff is our neighbor back at Arendelle. We grew up together." I explained.

"So Im, you never told how you get in here. Come on, we need to do a brother sister catch up." Flynn asked.

"Well, my counselor made me take a test then told me I passed and have a special ability, so I am here now. Crazy, right?"

"Speaking of crazy where are the other two mates? Oh wait, probably got stopped by their groups of fangirls, just like I was. Okay, I surrender." Flynn winked at Punzie, only to stop at the sight of her trusting frying pan.

"Flynn you in there!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"Well, well, well, speaking of the devils. Being fangirled much?" Flynn opened the door, "Nice that you can make it."

"Well, that's what friends are for. We all know that you need help being saved from that frying pan. Hey there Zel." A familiar husky voice said.

"Logan." Punzie replied coolly, "You want to say hi to my frying pan?" She raised her weapon of choice.

"You have Flynn here for that I am sure, the pleasure is all his and his only." Comes the reply with a low smooth sexy chuckle different from the first voice.

"Care to introduce us to your friends?" The first voice said as he stepped into the room.

"Sure! This is Elsa, my cousin, Anna, her childhood friend, and Im." She said cheerfully.

"Seems like we met again, sunset girl." Oh joy, the guy I bumped into earlier is Punzie's boyfriend's roommate and friend. I can't help but blush for one he knows my secret love for sunset and, okay, I admit it he is even better looking at this distance.

"Blocker dude." I replied trying to stay as calm as possible.

"You guys already met? Well, Logan, with your reputation as the man whore in school. Keep your hands off my cousin, or you know the consequences." Punzie threatened him as her frying pan goes dangerously close to his neck.

"Gotcha Zel. Although I can't help but ladies are naturally attracted to me" He winked at me and I stuck my tongue at him. Wow really mature Elsa.

But then subtly, he did a little double-take as he glanced around the room. It's so subtle, I would miss it if I weren't looking at him. I looked around and smirked at him when I saw the object of his attention is Im, who was busy having a conversation with Kristoff to notice his reaction. Logan tried to make an indifferent or let's say, confused eye-brow rise at my smirk. But I swear, I can see the faintest hint of red, so natural-looking that it could have been passed off as a result of healthy work out, rising on his tan skin.

He turned around and start chatting with Flynn.

"Jack! Come on! Meet my cousin and friends!" Punzie said as invited the other person in.

"Finally! I thought you guys totally forgot me!" The melodious appeared again as the said person walked into the room.

Before I realized, I am staring into a mysterious shade of melting glacier, a shade even colder than my snow blue eyes. His eyes, I can stare into them all day long. Then his hair, my dear lord, his hair is the same shade as streams of melting ice and messy like freshly fallen snow. The only thing I wanted to do right now is to run my hand through his hair.

I can't hear what Punzie is talking about anymore. The only thing I see right now is him.

I can see him measuring me up and down to, so I proceeds to do the same.

He is tall, the same height as Logan. Although not as muscular as Logan, it completes him, any more extra muscle will make him look less than perfect. He's bone structures are as clear as ice, plain yet fancy, warm with an air of coldness surrounding his features. He is pale, just like me.

His blue and white plaid shirt with un-buttoned collar, khaki shorts, and navy blue boat shoes make his incredible eyes and beautiful hair stand out; also, giving him a laid-back care-free look.

Just then, he smirked at me. I swear on ice, he is going to be the death of me. That smirk… So sexy…

In return, I flashed him a smile. Suddenly, conscious of my body.

_We are going to be great friends._

"Earth to Elsa and Jack! What's up with you, two?" Punzie teased.

"Well, Elsa and I here was just having a little staring contest right here." Jack replied. I just want to melt in his voice. [His voice is just like chocolate, so addicting to me. Cheesy, I know]

"So who won?" Flynn laughed.

"I am pretty sure I did." I gave out a little small laugh. Pull yourself together Elsa!

Just as Jack was going to say something, a loud "thud" fill the room.

We looked around the room for the source of that sound and realized, Im fainted.

I looked at Logan. He was clutching to the wall with his head on his arm. He looks like he is fighting something as little sweat beads forms around his forehead and his knuckles turn white from clutching his fist so hard.

I rushed towards Im's little fainted figure, trying to help and not to freak out.

_What's happening?_

I was right. Something is definitely up with this place or at least, this environment.

**So how was it! :D Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Please review! I love your opinions! Thanks for reading this! See you guys soon! 3 **

**-Liv :D**


	5. Past, Present, & Future

**Hey guys! Liv here signing in. The story is still in business. Sorry I haven't update in a while because all those cra-cray stuffs happening. I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! Here is a two chapter worth of a read. I really hope you guys like it! :3**

**Without further ado. (P.S. this chapie has background info, Flynn and Punzie fluff, and Jackie's cute impression of Elsa~)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

* * *

Finally, a new semester. I mean everything just pass by so fast. Man, I don't even know what to expect for this year. Last year was fun, well, what can you say, it's the first year of high school. It was fun and normally to me fun was all that matters. But it was hollow, it was missing something. I felt incomplete. I was happy, I have friends, I was popular, I got good grades, contrary to popular belief that all I do is party and hook up, and I even have a girlfriend [wait, that's a requirement for me]. Who can ask for a better life for a freshman I mean?

Last year seems so distant now, I feel distracted and confused.

"Here you go. Your room is 4F at Styx Hall. You will be rooming with Kirstoff Bjorgman, Eugene Fitzherbert, and Logan Oyvind. Have fun!" One of the guidance counselor smiled at me.

"Thanks!" I flashed one of my famous grins at her.

I took the keys and headed to the Styx hall, a black marble building with silver-shimmer like shimmer, like the night sky. Styx Hall is by far the best guys' dorm in the whole country I heard.

Sweet! Going to room with my best buds right here, Eugene Fitzherbert better known as Flynn Rider and Logan Oyvind. Trust me, they are one of the best people one can meet within their lifetimes. They are fiercely royal and understanding. We also roomed together last year, it was a blast. Three of us were all good-looking, attractive, and sociable. Without a doubt, we were, and still are, the most popular guys in our grade, and three of the ten most popular guys in the whole school. We were known as "The Royals" by our fangirls [yes, we have fangirl bases], not my choice, but at least it's nice to have one. Flynn was known as the "warm one" of the royals, everyone loves him [except for one girl, but that girl was later his girlfriend]. He proclaimed that he is a lady's man and good-naturally/carelessly flirts with every girl. They dubbed me as the "cold one" as I don't as frequently flits with girls as my pals [I do flirt with a lot of girls at parties], however, that also proved to be beneficial as that made me "mysterious". I like my nickname, I think it suits well with my frosty power. Oyvind [that's Logan] here, is the "hot one", aka the man whore of the school. While Rider friendly flirts with almost every girl, Logan sexually flirts with every girl. He had a record of not dating a girl for more than three weeks and sleeps with one [maybe the same one] for at most five days apart. It started December last year, and I don't know how he did that. And may I just say how much I love the school's amazing sound-proof walls. Our dorm room needed it.

Out of all three of us, Rider was the one with the most stable relationship. Rider and his girlfriend, Rapunzel, Punzie, we called her, first started out on the wrong foot. That is, he accidently got into her dorm by some accident, aka got chased by his fangirls, and once he got into her dorm he was banged by Punzie's frying pan. I know the weirdest weapon of choice: frying pan. Flynn tried to calmly walk out of her room by giving one of his, "smolder", which usually works on "every girl" in the school by "melting" them, he proclaimed. However, Punzie just slapped him on his head using a frying pan again then throw him out of her room. Flynn complained about the headache, the possible chance of getting serious concussion, and the girl who hit him using a frying pan for a week straight. Seriously, I don't blame Punzie for doing that. And I know getting hit by a frying pan shouldn't be funny, but guys, admit it, it's hilarious! I don't know if it's because Rider got hit by the frying pan or not, but he and Punzie started to "fall" in love with each other. Rider would always try to flirt with her, ask her out, and mess with her long long long hair. It freaking goes beyond her knees! And Punzie would always either slap him with her hair, get him out of her way using her hair [trap him in her hair, then throw him a way], or threaten to hit him with the frying pan again. That went on for an annoying half a semester straight.

It's a tradition in AVAET that the final exam for the freshmen was a game of "survival". Survival, the instructors called them, is more like a hybrid between huger games and capture the flag. The whole grade would be separated into four sections, each leaded by an elite group of sophomores. [It's a great honor to be chosen as a part of a group that leads a section] For the fourth quarter, our instructors would take us to a reserved field in North Carolina once owned by the founders of our school. The field was huge, if I'm being honest, the size of that region could be easily the size of a small county. There are mountains, rivers, and lakes in that region. There are four big camp sites in that area representing the four sections. The locations of the individual campsite are secrets only known to the members of the section. As a freshman, I do not know how are each section selected or divided, but I plan to find out this year. Back to Rider and his girlfriend. Anyways, last year, Rider, Logan, and I ended up in the same section, and surprisingly, so did Punzie. You should have seen the stare down they have when they discovered they are in the same section. It was hilarious, especially when you have Logan around wolf-whistling at them. Tee-hee. Bye the way, the survival is like a competition. Winner gets admiration and party, losers get none. Your final grade is determined by your performance in the "survival".

But then last year's "survival" turned disastrous. An evil organization, which also with superheroes and superspies, aimed to dominate the world for a "better civilization" infiltrated our school. (*That organization is also known as the H.Y.D.R.A. You never know who can be a member of H.Y.D.R.A. Your best friend maybe one, the stranger who just walk pass you might be one, and maybe one of your trusted teachers is one. AVAET does do a background check on their incoming students, however, pasts can be hidden, just like how future changes frequently. )

That haven't happened since half a century ago, which was the last attack occurred! It was sudden and unexpected. It all happened when there was down to two sections left.

* * *

_Our base was suddenly under attack by the other remaining section. The members of our section fought back bravely. And that was before an agonizing scream break through the air. Everyone stopped to see where the source of the sound. And the scene, can traumatize some people for the rest of their lives. There was a guy, with his knees on the floor, clutching the shirt area that's just above his heart, desperately trying to prevent red liquid from seeping through. "What red liquid?" I remembered asking myself, "I didn't think anyone mentioned about red liquid in the rule book? I thought the participants 'dies' if 1. Your section necklace with your name, gets "unlocked" by a blunt knife. Or 2. Your important body part got hit a sharp-in-reality-but-blunt-in-this-simulation object then the sensor shocks you to simulate how bad the injury is. If the 'injury' is lethal, the sensor shock you out, and the opponent takes your necklace. This guy was obviously hit, but no one mentioned red liquid?" A guy nearby laughed, "Dude, come on. Stop being so dramatic, like a girl. No offense ladies." Just as he was going to laugh again, a person, presumably the partner of the guy on the floor, struck his sword deep into the laughing guy's abdominal. Pained screams and audible gasps went around the room. People were confused since the swords, knifes, daggers, and other weapons were not supposed to hurt students. They are not supposed to go inside of the students! I looked at the people on the floor, red bubbling in their mouth as it spreads across the floor. Then at the person standing in the middle with his sword dripping red. It all make sense now. Just as I was going to yell "murder!" The murderer pulled, out of nowhere, on a mask, he screamed, "Hail H.Y.D.R.A.!" What was that supposed to mean? To my surprise, there was a loud chorus of "Hail H.Y.D.R.A.!" resounding throughout the room. Boys and girls alike, pulled on their masks. Can someone just tell me what the **** in the world is going on here? Before those who aren't H.Y.D.R.A. can comprehend it, the murderer was killed by two daggers in his stomach. A battle was full on between those H.Y.D.R.A. and us non-H.Y.D.R.A.s. I swing around just to see a sword come slicing towards my head. I raised my sword to counter the attack just to discover that it was being sliced in two. "Holy s*** m************!" I cursed as I looked down at the broken shards. Hey, can't blame me for cursing now. My blunt sword was now sliced in two, the good thing is the sliced area have killing-sharp edges. I jumped right back into the battle, as a sword come dangerously close to my stomach. I quickly jumped out of the way. I kicked low, trying to throw my attacker off balance, but he, I think it's a he with that muscle, aimed at my leg, I swing my pieces at the side of the sword, almost knocking it out of his hand. He gripped his sword harder, recovering from the impact. I used that moment of distraction to jab my pieces into his back, hard, and prayed to god that the H.Y.D.R.A. did not disabled the electric shock system. Surprisingly, it was still enabled! My attacker crumpled to the ground. He should remain knocked out for at least a good old day unless the necklace is off him or the system is disabled. I kicked his head hard. He should be out even if his necklace was taken off. Maybe some major concussion? That's not the most important thing right now._

_I need to help. I grab the sword for him and wondered how I can make it even deadlier. Wait, my power! I look around and make sure no one is aware of my doing, slowly, I let my power cover the whole blade, making it cold and sharp. I need to get as many innocent people out as possible, maybe even finding Rider and Oyvind, if their loyalty still lies with the school. I looked around bodies and blood everywhere, it was gory. Somewhere near me, a girl cried for help, as a dagger was going slit her throat. I knocked the masked person aside and knock him in the back of his head using the hilt of sword. As much as he deserves to be stabbed in the back, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's just morally despicable. The girl was in shock. "Here! Take it and run!" I slid the dagger at her, she caught it then stand out shakily, still shocked. I shouted at her, "Get out of here and contact the instructors tell them we are under attack and we need back up. Try not get yourself killed. Go! NOW!" She was still in kind of in a daze but ran as soon as she snapped out of it. I trust that she can take care of herself, as you know, being a part of our school, she is at least trained in combat. _

_"No! Don't kill him! The boss needs that white-hair frosty, his two besties, and that long-haired blonde freak." A sarcastic female voice screamed. What? Me? Logan, Rider, and Rapunzel? Why us? We need a time out. I need to find them fast and get us out of here. I whirled around to deflect one of the incoming blades. Fortunately for me, there is a hole for escape between the menacing threats. _

_Where are them? I look around and held my sword out from my body, one arm extended on each side of me. Looking back and forth, I can't letting my guard down. I spotted an angry hunk using two katana and lashing out at a group of masked rebels. The H.Y.D.R.A. members were trying to knock him out as he poses too much of a threat (Logan and I are tied at first place in grade for physical/weapon combats.) Okay, here we go, gotta break Logan out first. I franticly ran over towards Logan. H.Y.D.R.A. trailed after me, I put a little frost on the floor so they would slip and fall. I really don't like to kill anyone, but here I go. Two guys ran away from Logan and towards me, I surreptitiously make them "trip" over themselves and slid them away from me. I do this subtly because I don't want anyone to discover my power. Okay, six to go. Logan is doing not bad himself, he already knocked one down as approached the circle. Two more turned to face me. ****! They have three swords in total and I only have one! And my sword is really short! My foot kicked something, I looked down and discovered a long spear. Nice! God, I thank thee. I picked it up, the spear is flexible with one blade on each end, bonus! I swing the spear around me and use the shaft to defect the incomings from the attackers who poised themselves on either side of me. For now, it's going pretty good. It's two on one, and I'm not on the defensive position. Some of my strikes are threatening to them. From the corner of my eye, I can see three more H.Y.D.R.A.s are coming towards to us. I need to end this fast. I moved faster. The two attacking me couldn't keep up with my pace. Soon, I see a loophole in their defense. I poke them at their defense weak spots, blood oozing out. They will be out, but not dead. I quickly break the circle around Logan, just as he furiously stabbed one person and yelled, "You f****** son of b****. F*** you H.Y.D.R.A.! How many families have you broken apart? Do you care? No. You guys don't give a **** at breaking them. And now, I don't give a **** at killing you."_

_"Logan! We need to go. Now." I tried to calm him down. "How can I trust you? Huh? How can I trust anyone." He answered, his killer glare showing. "F***! I risked my life to help you from those ******* and you don't trust me? They could've kill you before but they didn't. They are f****** after us. F***! You know as well as I do that I have family member taken away from me by them!" my anger bubbling up. Can't he **** up and just see for once? I slash at his arm, let some blood out. And hopefully, he can calm down and let the reality sink in. We both knew very well that they are after our cough, powers, cough. Finally, he returned to his normal self. "We need to get Flynn and his little girl friend, they are after them, too. F***! Run!" I yelled as more agents come at us, I seriously prayed that the girl I saved earlier contacted the base already. We spotted Rider and Punzie stand back to back at a corner facing a dozen of H.Y.D.R.A.s. Punzie is holding her hair and a rapier while Flynn had a… Frying pan? With him, held out to the side. What's going on? Logan and I rushed in to help them. Seriously, it's surprisingly that they are not captured yet. We started a war around that corner. Swords clinking, and in this case, hair swoshing, also frying pan banging. I threw Flynn a dagger, when I saw one. I thought we were doing pretty good until we realized we are outnumbered by at least three tomes our size, and are backed against the corner, one of the worst scenarios. Should I use my power? Is this life or death? What the ****? Instructors, come on, it's been an hour or more. You should be here now! ****! Where are the backups when you needed them? Power? Yes? No?_

_"Surrender, you have been surrounded?" A stormy voice said._

_****! We all rather die than surrender! I look around to see the same fiery in all of friends' eyes. I nodded at them and they know that we will strike again once I make a move. I counted down from 10. … 3… 2…. 1…_

_I raised my sword and charged. Just as I was going to strike, it seems like all the H.Y.D.R.A.s went down at the exact moment. What? I raised my head to see our headmaster, the legendary agent, North along with other instructors, all in black with guns in their hand, standing at the entrance. Oh Lord! I praise thee! About time!_

_"Stay there, kids." Sternly, North instructed. We all stopped and take a breath. But then an arrow fly out of nowhere as it make its way straight towards Flynn who have no weapon in his hand or around him. We all looked on with terror, frozen in place. Everything moved in slow motion, the arrow is now dangerously close to Rider. I don't want to watch, but I am moving so slowly, as my mouth moved to say no. Then out of nowhere, came the frying pan. Bang! The arrow that was once so threatening, fell harmlessly on the floor, the feather flutters as it drifted downwards. We all looked at Punzie who had the frying pan held out away from her, eyes squeezed close. _

_"Nice save." I whispered as I broke the silence. _

_Punzie slowly opened her eyes and slowly put down her frying pan, a mixture of emotions on her face, tears threatening to pool out of her eyes. Rider and her stare at each other. Punzie opened her mouth slightly, wanting to say something. But before she can do so, Rider crashed his lips on hers. Almost knocking her over. Wow Rider. Way to kiss a girl who is your crush and also saved your sorry ***. Logan being Logan started whistling. They broke apart abruptly, blushing profusely. Out of nowhere an "awwwwww" came, we turned around to see , one of our instructors, smiling at the new couple. And if they could get even redder, they did._

_One hour later, when the building was deemed clear, we boarded a helicopter to go back to our school. _

_Rider already asked Punzie to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Logan and I sat oppose them in the helicopter. Obviously, not the best choice. They were cuddling in front of us. It's just… um… it… feels like… I'm third-wheeling along with Logan._

_"So, what's up with the frying pan? Interesting choice of weapon." I remarked causually._

_"Oh! The frying pan." Punzie answered, blushing deeply while looking at it._

_"Well," Flynn rubbed his head, "You know when the attack started. The first thing on my mind was to get Blondie first." He blushed._

_"Wow, I thought bros before misses." Logan remarked sarcastically._

_"When I found her, she thought I was one of the H.Y.D.R.A.s. so she grabbed the nearest weapon, which is the frying pan, then slap me in the face with it." Logan and I burst out laughing._

_"Any more stories?" I asked, pretending to wipe away a tear._

_"Flynn saved me from a blow using the frying pan." Punzie blushed, Flynn then plant a kiss on Punzie's cheek._

_"You guys will probably have mini frying pans on your engagement rings." I smirked. We all laughed._

* * *

So ya. That was my freshman year survival, Zel and Rider's little romance, and how my hatred for H.Y.D.R.A. increased. We all know that they are back, waiting to make a move. And Rider, Zel, Logan, and I have captured their attentions, somehow. We have to lie low. They are among us. We don't who they are. But they know who we are.

It was truly a tragedy last year, one-half of the kids in the last two section either died honorably as national heroes, died as infamous terrorists, or captured/locked up as traitors, no one ever see them again. And there is us, the survivors. The instructors made a speech about H.Y.D.R.A. and their mission to terrorize the world. They educated us about how our lives are going to be changed forever. To be honest, isn't that obvious?

H.Y.D.R.A.s can strike again at any second.

* * *

A fit of giggling pulled me out of my trance. I turned around to find the source of the laugher, a group of girls both old and new, turned red and continue giggling. I flashed them my trademark smirk then continue walking. New girls… They probably know about my reputation now. I signed. But seriously, I don't game a damned **** about it. My reputation is not at all what I am. No one really knows who I am except for my roommates and his girlfriend. They say, a new school year means a new beginning. However, with a reputation like this it's hard to start over. I mean, for a guy, who doesn't want my reputation? But I really wish I can just be myself, and be with the people I like. I hope new people will understand me this year.

"Buzz!" Oh, my phone vibrates in butt pocket. I take out my phone. A new message from Snow White : Hey sweetie, there yet :D? Speaking of the devil, Snow is my girlfriend. She is one of the "attractive/popular" clique and also, one of the big three, being the three most good-looking ladies in the grade. Note, almost every girl is some degree of model-looking in this school. So imagine them being the supermodels. Extra note, being good-looking, these girls are also slutty. Esmeralda is the sluttiest out of all three, probably slept with any guy that expressed interests in her and that is also decent looking or above. Pretty much Logan's counterpart. I am pretty sure that they make out before, however, not sleeping together, which is pretty surprising. And there is Aurora and Snow Esmeralda's little minions. Out of three of them, it seems to me, that Snow is the nicest while the other two are just pure mean girls. Dear Lord knows how I hate them, those selfish/self-centered b******. They bully nice kids and make them feel bad about themselves when they are perfectly fine. The saddest thing about this is that it's mandatory for me to hang out and date one of them. I can't just stand up to them with their nasty behaviors. So when they are bulling kids, the only thing I can do is stand there and do nothing. I would try to stop them for laughing at the poor kid by changing the topic, well, it almost always works.

So ya, sometimes, I pretty much hate going out with Snow, however, I can't break up with her out of nowhere. She is actually really nice when she is not with Esmeralda and Aurora. Also, contrary to popular belief, no, I did not sleep with her. I hate to deal with reputation. I hope that this year, there are more people who know the real me.

I signed, ignoring the giggles around me, and fast walk into my dorm. 4th floor, A, B, C… F! I kicked the door open and is almost immediately met with a heavy slap on the back. I grinned, typical Flynn.

"What's up buddy?" I slapped him back.

"Not much. Just peachy. Hang out with blondie a lot. Practiced my smolder. Shoot some shots. And you know what terrible thing happened?!" He put on an exaggerated expression, pull out a photo and pointed to it. "They just can't get my nose right!" he yelled.

I practically laugh out loud, "And that's what is bothering you?"

"Yes!"

"Okie, so what are you up to later? Any parties?" Since the incident last year, people have been partying harder than before, and major parties are thrown more frequently. And yes, I like parties, obviously. Also, it's a great way to spend time when you are bored.

"Going to Punzie's, you coming? I heard she is rooming with her cousin. And for party, nothing major today, there is the big back-to-school pool party tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll come with you after I un-packed."

"Aww… But I'm leaving now! Like seriously, Blondie's gonna kill me if I don't make it there is exactly 3 minutes 7 seconds." He gave the puppy dog eyes, "And you know how's it with the frying pans." He murmured the last part.

"What's the room number? I will come and save your sorry ### if frying pan shows up again." I joked.

"Fate Court 15 E. And this is Kristoff," Revealing a tall blonde guy behind him "new roommate, froshmore. Probably the one who's going to save me from some frying pan, since you are not going now" Rider made a sad face then gestured to me, "Jack here. Same room, same grade, got it? Now let's go."

He dragged him away via headlock, after we barely shake hands. They left the room in laughter.

Finally, peace, I dragged my bag into one of the two unoccupied room, the one facing west. I love the sunsets. There, I said it. It's one of my secrets. To me, they are the most beautiful and poetic in the world. You might think sunsets are sad, because they signify the ending of a day. However, the ending of one day can mean the beginning of the wondrous future ahead.

It can be the start of something truly beautiful.

I hastily stuffed my stuff into the closet, set up my music/technology system, and put books on the shelf (yeah, I read. Why not?), then flopped down on the white leather sofa in the living room.

Sometime, quietness is all I need.

"Bang!" The door is slammed opened, by instinct I jumped up to prepare for any forms of attack that might happen.

Logan and some random girl is making out furiously. I don't even want to describe. And it's probably worse than you can imagine. Here's a hint. Um… the sounds they make are disgusting…

This is typical of Logan. This isn't the first time, and trust me, I'm sure this won't be the last, in a very long time. This might happen as frequently as once a day.

I facepalmed myself, literally, then plopped back on the sofa. And cleared my throat. Nope, still making out. I coughed louder. Nope. I clapped my hands. And finally, they noticed me, while still in make out mode.

"Hey Frosty. Didn't see you there." Logan murmured, while still kissing that random girl's neck.

Facepalm. Facepalm. Facepalm. Why am I seeing this.

"Umm… Hello? Canwestopwiththiscoughmakeoutcough? I'm still here?" No reaction.

This is an extreme case. You don't ever want to be in my position. This is extremely annoying. Honestly, do it anywhere but in front of me would be fine.

I grab the closest thing to me, a pillow, and slam it between them. Finally, they broke apart. The girl did a "call me" gesture then disappeared from the door. Logan grinned.

"Dude, do it anywhere you want. But not in front of me please. It's disturbing and corrupting my innocent mind." I fake pouted.

"Someone's jealous" Logan teased, "just can't find a girl you like, eh?"

I punch him, "How's summer, bro?"

"Nice, spent it at the ?"

"It was pretty chill. Unpacked yet?"

"Nah, I just got here."

"Wow, just got here, and already got a new girl. Impressive, even for someone like you."

"Ladies just can't resist my charms." He did one of his "signature" smile, "where's Flynn man?"

"Went to Punzie's. Wanna come and save his sorry a**."

"Sure."

* * *

We walked towards the Fate Court. While on our way there, almost every girl was staring at us. Either giggling, or blushing. The brave ones came up and talked to us. Quite entertaining.

Finally we stopped at 15E.

I yelled, "Flynn you in there!"

"Well, well, well, speaking of the devils. Being fangirled much?" Flynn's voice appeared from the other side of the door and a moment later, the door is opened, "Nice that you can make it."

"Well, that's what friends are for. We all know that you need help being saved from that frying pan. Hey there Zel." Logan responded after stepping into the doorframe.

"Logan." I heard Punzie replied coolly, "You want to say hi to my frying pan?" I can just see her raising her frying pan.

"You have Flynn here for that I am sure, the pleasure is all his and his only." Logan said, while being politely sarcastic. "Care to introduce us to your friends?"

"Sure! This is Elsa, my cousin, Anna, her childhood friend, and Im." She said cheerfully.

Wow, you guys totally forgot me. Hello! I am right here. Seemingly being ignored, I zoned out for the next 5 minutes waiting to get into the room.

"Jack! Come on! Meet my cousin and friends!" Punzie invited.

"Finally! I thought you guys totally forgot me!" I exclaimed, but seriously that was 5 minutes!

I looked around the room and was stunned by a pair of blue eyes. My heart did a little somersault, and there is a funny little feeling in my stomach. I never felt like this before. These eyes are so clear, I feel like I can see straight to the souls. They are warm, blue like the sea water at a beach, yet they are radiating cold, as they are frosted over by a layer of shimmering sapphire-blue snow. They are beautiful. Before I notice anything, I find myself checking the person out. And I wasn't disappointed. Standing in front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She is wearing a midnight blue dress (one that is slightly shorter in the front with little snowflakes) that showed off and contrasted with her long pale legs beautifully. The dress also pinched in at her waist, accentuated her already slim tall figure. Her bare arms, so elegant and soft. Her heart-shaped face is flawless, that little cute nose, her piercing eyes, her rare platinum-blonde (almost like mine) french braid that rested on her shoulder, and her full, rosy-petal like lips. Her poise is elegant and royal like a queen. She is going to be my queen. She is perfection. It's that second, I know I will never be the same.

I saw her looking at me, a weird warm sensation creep up on my cheek. Is that what they called blushing? I quickly flashed her my trademark smirk, hoping, that she will be charmed by me. However, instead of blushing like other girls always do, her lips curved up and returned my smile, her pearly white teeth shining. Her lips look so soft. Her smile is intoxicating. Interesting, no trace of pinkness on her face. I like it. I like her even more. She is not just like any other girl.

My bad boy instinct kicked in, the only thing in the world I want to do right now is to crash my lips onto hers.

Then I realized, she is going to be hard to charm. I'm liking this even more.

"Earth to Elsa and Jack! What's up with you, two?" Elsa, her name is Elsa. The name suits her well. It's just as special as she is. Huh? Someone's voice pulled me back into reality. I saw everyone in the room looking at us.

"Well, Elsa and I here was just having a little staring contest right here." I quickly replied. Trying to cover up the sudden warmness and control my composure.

"So who won?" Flynn laughed.

"I am pretty sure I did." My eyes widened, her voice is amazing, it's as soft as the spring breeze, and as fresh as the winter air. And that little laugh, it's so… cute. I wanted to hear more of her sweet voice, so I opened my mouth. But just as I was going to say something, a loud "thud" fill the room.

_What's wrong?_ I saw Logan with his hand on the wall, looking like his battling hard against some invisible force. His face ashen. Then I saw, there is a girl fainted on the ground. _She is going to be alright, _I thought. My eyes glanced over her face, my heart stopped for a second. _No, this can't be._ I stared at her again. _No! This is impossible._ As Elsa rushed towards the girl (such a kind caring girl). I braced myself, as a possible reality sunk in.

_No! Don't say her name!_ I battled with myself.

_No! It can't be her, she disappeared so long ago!_

_They said they can't find her!_

_They said that she was dead!_

_But her hair… _Another part of me argued.

_No no no! This can't be true!_

_Face it, you probably just can't handle it if she is the one and she forgot about you. _My mind battled.

I struggled to control myself, but lost as her nickname came out as a whisper from my trembling mouth that was struggling to form her name, and my air that won't come up as I tried to talk.

* * *

"Em…"*

* * *

**Yeah! How do yo guys like it? Please review, I really want to know do you guys like it or not. A poll! For next chapter, who's POV do you want it to be in? It can be a combination. Choose from [Jack, Elsa, Logan, Im, and Punzie]. Thanks! I love you guys so much! I promise after next chapter, there will be real cute fluff! Cough, party, cough. ;D **

***Em not Im, it's not a typo. And don't you worry, it's jelsa. Jelsa forever~ Im would not be between Jelsa, she will be shipping them ;D Another lead for future chapies~**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Review pleazzzzzzzzzzz! (It might only take half a minute for you, but it would make my 24 hours so much brighter! :D )**

**See you soon!**

**- Liv :D**


End file.
